This invention relates to zipper locks and the like and is more particularly concerned with a double zipper lock for luggage cases.
Soft-sided luggage cases commonly have a double zipper, the sliders of which are locked together to prevent access to the interior of the case. In its simplest form, a double zipper lock may be constituted by a padlock, the shackle of which is passed through openings in the zipper slider pull tabs. More sophisticated double zipper locks are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,684; 3,978,697; and 3,597,945 (all assigned to the assignee of the present invention) and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,723 and 3,319,743.